


Are you sniffing me?

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Hogwarts, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Romantic Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Por que o maldito Potter sempre arrumava uma forma de acabar com a sua vida?Qualquer pessoa que a visse naquela situação, diria que estava exagerando, mas James Potter não deveria manter os seus cabelos recém lavados tão perto do alcance de Lily. E ela, certamente, não deveria sentir tanta necessidade de cheirá-los.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 2





	Are you sniffing me?

**1977.**

— Pronuncia-se camananinvisibelis — disse a professora McGonagall, dizendo o nome do feitiço lentamente, dando a entonação nas partes certas.

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior, nunca tinha escutado um feitiço tão complicado, e que poderia dar tão errado. Eram as complicações de se chegar ao sétimo ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Antes que ela, e os outros estudantes, pudesse repetir a palavra, ainda afastados de suas varinhas — o que Lily achava bem mais seguro —, a porta da sala de aula abriu-se.

— Bom dia, professora.

“Como não” pensou Lily, debochada.

Apenas por ouvir a sua voz, não precisou virar-se para saber que James Potter tinha chegado, em torno de 10 minutos atrasado. Um sorriso cafajeste no rosto, uma de suas mãos segurava a maçaneta da porta, mas a outra estava bagunçando os fios de seu cabelo, que parecia estar bem mais comportado que o normal. Lily não demorou a perceber o porquê, o seu cabelo estava molhado.

“É claro!”

Uma das aulas da manhã tinha sido Herbologia. Potter e seus amigos acharam que seria uma boa ideia brincar com a bubotúbera, que espichou o seu pus para cima deles, o maior estrago sendo causado em Potter, que faltou dois tempos seguidos, na tarefa de livrar-se do pus e do cheiro de gasolina que ele causava. Os seus amigos já tinham voltado às aulas bem antes dele, encontrando-se exatamente na fileira à frente de onde Lily estava sentada.

A professora McGonagall parou de falar, os lábios franzidos, e os olhos fixos no estudante, que acabava de chegar.

— Está atrasado, senhor Potter — ela disse.

Antes que James pudesse responder, porém, ela voltou a falar:

— Sente-se, senhor Potter.

Vendo que não havia diálogo, Lily pôde vê-lo engolindo em seco, o sorriso já desaparecido completamente de seu rosto, enquanto apressava-se para sentar-se perto de seus amigos. Sirius, que estava à sua frente, moveu-se para a cadeira ao lado, deixando o espaço vago para o seu melhor amigo, que não demorou a ocupar.

— Continuando — disse a professora McGonagall — O feitiço desilusório pronuncia-se camananinvisibelis. Repitam comigo!

— Camaninvisibelis — sussurrou Lily, confusa.

Os seus colegas não foram muito melhores. A professora, então, negou com a cabeça, bateu a varinha no quadro negro, fazendo com que a pronúncia estivesse escrita.

— De novo! Não poderemos trabalhar até que a pronúncia esteja correta.

Mary resmungou, da carteira ao lado de Lily, abaixando a cabeça, aproveitando a altura de Sirius para esconder-se da professora.

— Mais entonação no “ca” e no “be” — McGonagall seguia corrigindo — Potter, Black, não vejo os seus lábios movendo-se!

— Prefiro usar os meus músculos para outra coisa — Lily escutou Sirius murmurar.

Mary pegou o livro de transfiguração, que tinha deixado em cima da mesa, aproveitando para batê-lo com força na nuca do garoto.

— Ai! Qual é o seu problema? — ele perguntou, indignado.

James praticamente atirou-se para trás, quase batendo com Lily, enquanto espreguiçava-se. As sílabas perderam-se na boca dela, ao sentir um cheiro agradável alcançá-la.

— O “mana” não é separado, senhorita Jones — dizia a professora McGonagall — E o “visi” não é junto, senhor Pettigrew.

Por fim, ela silenciou a todos, voltando a pronunciar.

— Camananinvisibelis — apontou a varinha para uma estudante da Ravenclaw, que desapareceu sob o feitiço do feitiço.

Alguns sons de espanto foram emitidos, antes que a professora desfizesse o efeito. A aluna ainda mantinha os olhos arregalados, olhando para as suas mãos, como se esperasse que elas nunca mais voltassem a ser vistas.

— Senhor Finnigan, por gentileza — ela apontou para um dos estudantes da Gryffindor.

Lily livrou-se de seu torpor, inclinando-se sobre sua carteira, aproximando-se discretamente de James.

— O que está fazendo, Lily?

Ela arregalou os olhos, olhando assustada para Mary, que observava-a, desconfiada. Parecendo ter escutado, Sirius também olhou para ela, uma sobrancelha levantada.

— Tem um bicho no seu cabelo, Potter! — ela disse a primeira coisa que veio à sua cabeça.

— Que bicho? — perguntou James, sem parecer incomodar-se muito com isso, inclusive passando a mão por um dos lados de seu cabelo.

Lily sentiu o coração bater mais forte, sentindo os olhares fixos de Mary e Sirius ainda sobre si, mas não desistiu. Ergueu uma mão, fingindo afastar um bicho imaginário de lá. Aproveitou para puxar o máximo de ar que conseguiu, procurando não fazer muito barulho.

Voltou a encostar-se à cadeira, fingindo uma normalidade que não sentia. O que mais queria era que Mary e Sirius desviassem o olhar, e ela pudesse cheirar à vontade o cabelo de Potter, que tinha um cheiro que ela não era capaz de nomear.

— Senhor Lupin, por favor — ela escutou a voz da professora dizer, mais próxima da fileira onde estavam.

— Eu estou tendo alucinações ou você está me cheirando? — perguntou James, sem mover-se.

Lily paralisou, tendo certeza de que seu rosto estava ficando avermelhado por sua percepção. Ela tinha sido discreta, não tinha?

— Estou resfriada — novamente, ela disse a primeira vez que lhe ocorreu, fungando forçadamente.

James olhou para trás, não muito convencido de sua desculpa, e então a professora McGonagall olhou para ele.

— Senhor Potter? — ela pediu.

— Camananinvisibelis — disse James, sem hesitar.

— Quando provar o feitiço, procure ditá-lo mais devagar — aconselhou McGonagall, parecendo contrariada.

Lily não a julgava. Potter era capaz de pegar o feitiço mais inofensivo e usá-lo em suas brincadeiras.

“Ele não faz mais isso” uma parte de sua mente tentou lembrá-la, mas ela ignorou.

O resto da aula passou-se sem que James, Sirius ou Mary voltassem a citar o incidente. Após mais algumas repetições, a professora McGonagall alinhou-os, fazendo com que testassem o feitiço em objetos inanimados. Como o tempo foi curto, perdido pela pronúncia, a sineta não demorou a tocar, com a promessa de que voltariam a tentar o feitiço na próxima aula.

— Algo a declarar, Evans? — foi barrada por James, logo na porta da sala de aula, eram os últimos a sair da sala, exceto a professora McGonagall, que não intercedeu por Lily.

— Saia da minha frente — foi o que Lily disse, quase que entredentes.

James passou a mão por seu cabelo novamente, e ela não pôde evitar observar o movimento. Era como se, todas as vezes em que ele fizesse isso, o cheiro de seu shampoo se proliferasse com maior facilidade.

Parecendo satisfeito com a sua expressão, ele afastou-se, saindo da sala de aula.

Lily olhou para trás, vendo como a professora McGonagall parecia concentrada em sua gaveta sem fundo, embora ela tivesse certeza de que estava apenas tendo o bom senso de fingir não ter escutado a interação. Bufou, antes de sair da sala também, fechando a porta de madeira atrás de si.

Assim que a porta foi fechada, Minerva McGonagall levantou o olhar, um sorriso leve, escondido no canto de sua boca. Em momentos como aquele, ela percebia que Lily Evans já tinha cedido há muito tempo, só faltava admitir.

**1979.**

James estava sentado na cama, uma toalha em suas mãos, tentando, quase que em vão, secar os fios molhados de seu cabelo. Não demorou muito tempo para que sentisse a cama afundar atrás de si, e ele não precisava olhar para saber de quem se tratava.

— Eu estou tendo alucinações ou você está me cheirando? — ele provocou-a, lembrando-se da aula de transfiguração de dois anos antes.

— Oh! Cale a boca! — Lily riu, e ele pôde sentir a vibração de sua risada, assim que ela rodeou-o com seus braços.

— Pelo menos, agora você não precisa mais mentir para se aproximar de mim — disse James, pegando uma de suas mãos.

Mesmo sem ver o seu rosto, sabia que ela estava corada. Só teve um beijo na bochecha como resposta, que demorou bem mais tempo do que um beijo na bochecha deveria demorar, mas ele já estava acostumado com aquilo.

Muitas vezes, perguntou-se onde estava aquela Lily carinhosa, enquanto levava todos aqueles foras, em Hogwarts, mas supunha que tinha a sua parcela de culpa.

O que importava era que ela tinha cedido, embora tivesse demorado a admitir.


End file.
